Starfox: The God Of Madness
by SonOfBane
Summary: An omnipotent enemy moves to crush all of Lylat, a last defense is mounted on Corneria. But with attack from both inside and out, how can anybody hope to survive?
1. Chapter 1

It was a routine mission. Macbeth was being attacked, likely by an overconfident gang. Fox had done missions like this a hundred times before. Ever since Starfox broke up Fox had been piloting his lone arwing. It was actually cheaper to hire him than bring in the military, so there had been no shortage of work.

General Pepper appeared on a screen, looking rather agitated.

"Fox! Continue on your course, but prepare for a real fight. We don't know what it is, but we need you down there NOW!"

After almost a year of shooting down rookie pilots, Fox was almost excited. Almost. He breached the atmosphere to be greeted with a warzone. Beneath the cloud layer, the air was swarming with sleek black fighters. Smoke poured from fires below. Automated turrets on the surface shot many of them out of the sky, but there was no end in sight. Fox carved a path through the fighters with his twinlock lasers, and was filled with dread.

From here he could see that there were over a thousand fighters shooting down the few friendlies left in the area, but what really struck fear into his heart was the dozen massive battlecruisers pouring missiles into Macbeth.

"This wasn't Andross," Fox reasoned, "I don't know how anybody could amass an army of this size without someone noticing. If the military don't show up in full force right now, Macbeth doesn't stand a chance!"

"PEPPER!" Fox practically screamed into his headset, "Bring everyone you've got! Corneria could be at stake!"

Fox knew why Macbeth had been targeted. It was the source of most of the resources used to build military vehicles. If it was lost, they didn't stand a chance at a battle of attrition.  
>Whoever was behind this clearly wasn't going for a small win.<p>

A spray of lasers shook the vulpine's arwing. Most of the fighters were focused on the automated defenses, but enough were tailing him that it was only a matter of time before his arwing came to pieces. He had to retreat: no time to think, only react. Fox pulled a 180 and aimed at the sky. A deluge of lasers met him. Strafe, loop, (barrel roll), Fox used all his evasion tactics in a desperate bid to escape his pursuers. He neared the upper end of the atmosphere when the unthinkable happened. An enemy flew directly into his arwing. With a bone-shattering collision, it all went black.

Later...

"I...Is it Christmas?"

Fox tried to sit up, then groaned and immediately lay down again. Pain wracked his body. The room was brightly lit, his eyes wouldn't focus.

"Fox? Hey, man! Doctors said you wouldn't be conscious for another week, you crazy bastard!"

Fox slowly turned his head to see Falco grinning beside him. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Hey Falco, great to see you again. Um... quick question: what the FUCK is going on? I can barely see, let alone move. Where am I?"

"There's way too much to explain right now, especially with you all drugged up like you are." Falco chuckled before continuing, "But you should know you're damned lucky to be alive! The doctors will kick both our asses if you try to get up now, just go back to sleep, it will all make more sense soon."

Before falling asleep Fox heard Falco add:

"Not that you'll feel a whole lot better once you know what's going on."

Author's note: Hey guys! :D So this is my first fanfic, and I've never really wrote a story before, and I'd really love it if I could get some reviews. Totally open to constructive criticism (or unconstructive, whatever floats your boat). I have the story all planned out, and it should be pretty action-packed. Regardless of whether this story gets any reviews I will finish it, but I sure could use some motivation :)  
>See you around.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fox snapped awake, memories rushing back to him. Looking around, the room was empty. He didn't know how much time had passed. Fox called out but nobody answered. Slowly the vulpine sat up, pleased to find there was far less pain than last time.  
>Falco stepped into the room, smiling when he saw Fox was awake.<br>"Alright, Fox! I don't know how you always heal so quickly but I'm not complaining!"  
>"Sheer force of will." Fox joked. "Now how about I get some answers? You know about the fleet at Macbeth, right?"<br>Falco looked suddenly anxious.  
>"Yeah, I know. Listen I don't really think I should tell you, let's talk to Peppy."<br>"What? Peppy's here?"  
>"Yeah, everybody's here. You're on Corneria. "<p>Can you get up?"<br>Fox carefully climbed out of bed, refusing Falco's help. Looking at the extent of his wounds, There were patches covering the left side of his chest and leg. Fox almost yelled out when he realized three of his left fingers and half his hand were replaced with cold steel.  
>"Falco! Wh-where's my hand?"<br>"It could have been a lot worse, trust me." Falco smiled sadly at his friend. "They said when they were done it would be covered with falsefur. Totally indistinguishable. It's just not really high on their list of priorities right now. Don't about it too much, it'll be alright. Here, put these on."

Falco set some clothes on the table and stepped outside the room, closing the door. Fox was grateful when he realized they were his. Green cargo pants and a black t-shirt, and his gray jacket. He slowly pulled on the clothes, wincing as he strained his left side.  
>Still in shock, Fox followed Falco out the door, flexing his new fingers. He was pleased to find that they moved nearly identically to his own.<br>The vulpine realized he was inside the Cornerian General Hospital. It was instantly loud once he left his soundproofed room.  
>Doctors rushed around and patients were pushed on stretchers. Some of the people he saw had clearly been caught in explosions. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the images out of his head later. It occurred to him that he had been treated extremely well, considering the circumstances. He had been given his own room and advanced cybernetic replacements, something he knew most would get neither of. He made a mental note to thank whoever it was that gave him those things if he was given the chance.<p>

When they reached the front doors Falco paused.  
>"Alright, you ready? It can be pretty crazy out here."<br>Fox nodded, although truthfully he really wasn't in the mood for any surprises. He could tell that Falco's relative cheeriness wasn't genuine. There was anxiety in his eyes. Something very serious was going on, Falco was just trying to make things easier to handle. Fox was tempted to press him for answers, but he guessed that it was helping Falco cope as well, so he left him alone for the time being.

Stepping outside, he looked around. Voices could be heard constantly, and just like in the hospital, people were rushing everywhere. Falco motioned for him to follow. He pointed toward the old military base.  
>"That's where we're headed. Shouldn't take long to get there."<br>"Wait, why are we going there? I thought they shut this place down a long time ago? Where's that high-tech base the government was boasting about?"  
>Falco's expression was worrying.<br>"It, ah... It got blown up."  
>Falco very clearly didn't want to talk about it, so once again Fox let it go.<p>

They weaved their way through crowds of soldiers and paramedics, rushing off for some unknown duty. It took roughly half an hour, and by the end of it Fox was limping noticably, still refusing Falco's help. The avian couldn't help but wince with each step Fox took.

The military base was ugly, and ancient. Fox grimaced when he saw the emergency shelters that had been crowded within the bases fence. He had seen them before, they were used when there was a dire need for housing. The area was obscenely crowded with a variety of people, mostly Cornerian but quite a few were foreigners. Fortunately the path they were on was not accessible from where the shelters were located.  
>A ragged cheer arose as the former Starfox members passed by. Fox waved halfheartedly despite not fully understanding the situation.<p>

They entered the base using a keycard Falco had been earlier supplied with. Fox would have been excited at the prospect of seeing his old friends again, but it was tempered by the fact that he was soon to recieve bad news. Falco led the vulpine to an elevator and took it down to the hangar.  
>"Check this out." Falco winked as the doors opened.<br>There, among military vehicles, rested the Great Fox in pristine condition.  
>"Peppy must've spent a fortune..." Fox murmured.<br>Falco spoke into his headset,  
>"Hey, Slippy, open up."<p>

The ex-Starfox members sat around a table. Slippy was grinning ear-to-ear but Peppy's face was grave, and Krystal looked absolutely awful, she kept glancing around. Fox felt that familiar longing in his heart after just one glance.  
>"It's great to see you again, Fox." Peppy said with a small smile. The others voiced their agreements. "I just wish it were under better circumstances. I... ah..." Peppy faltered before continuing. "This is going to be a lot to take in. So, you remember the battle at Macbeth? Similar attacks were launched on all other planets, only moments after, including Corneria.<br>Every planet but this one was lost."  
>Fox listened in stunned silence.<br>"Some of those victims have taken refuge here. Besides this, a large part of the city was bombed. There's nowhere for all the victims to stay. I'm sure you've seen the shelters outside."  
>Fox slowly nodded. By this point, both Slippy and Krystal looked close to tears.<br>"The public doesn't really know the full story, but General Pepper has kept me informed. The military have used all the resources they had to build a defense system. Supposedly it is quite ingenious. It should repel the attackers for some time, but they are wearing it down. Eventually it will fall, and Corneria doesn't have enough strength left to defeat a tenth of the opposing force.  
>Peppy's hands were trembling. Krystal wiped tears from her eyes, and Slippy openly cried. Falco sat back with his arms crossed, before leaning forward and saying:<br>"So it's up to us. Oh, and Star Wolf."  
>"What?"<br>Peppy took over, interrupting Falco.  
>"Yes, Star Wolf is here. Please keep your emotions in check, Fox. They have agreed to a truce, but we can't afford to aggravate them. We need everybody we've got."<br>"I have so many questions, Peppy! How are we inside the Great Fox right now? How did I get here? Who are the attackers, and how do we stop them!  
>"Slow down, Fox. I had the repairs done by an excellent team, and some help from Slippy. It wasn't cheap, but I've mostly retired. As for how you got here, well. Your arwing crashed right in front of an escaping worker. He carried you to his ship, and brought you here. You should meet him, it was a heroic thing that he did. Now about the attackers, General Pepper is organizing a meeting, and he invited us all to attend. Hopefully those questions will be answered. There's nothing we can do but wait for the time being. And hope."<p>

Authors note: Whoa! Lots of exposition this chapter. Sorry. There was a LOT of stuff to explain. Anyways next chapter will have something pretty exciting. The story is really coming together in my head now, got some cool ideas. Please please please review! Next chapter probably in around 4 days. Oh, btw, I know my formattings wrong, i do it on my ipod so its tough.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf jumped up and sat on a crate beside his Wolfen. He scanned the area. Panther casually leaned against his fighter, while Leon and Pigma argued over something inconsequential. At the far end of the hangar, he watched as the vulpine entered the Great Fox.

"Hey, Panther, looks like Fox is back. Guess we should go say hi."  
>Wolf grinned.<br>"I'll say hi to Krystal if it's all the same to you." Panther chuckled.

POV Fox

This was madness. Who the hell are the attackers, and where did they come from? Life had never been found outside the Lylat system, and no spacecraft had yet been developed with the capabilities to reach another systems, anyways. Reeling with questions, Fox shook his head.

He sat in his room, an old video playing, but he wasn't watching. It infuriated the vulpine that there was nothing to do. In frustration, he slammed his fist against the wall, denting it. He winced from both pain and guilt.

"Air, I need some air..." Fox mumbled. He repeated himself to Falco on the way out. To his surprise, he found Wolf and Panther immediately outside. Panther was talking to Krystal, who had been refueling her hoverbike. Wolf stood smirking, with his arms crossed.

"Well, hello, Fox. I see you're not entirely unscathed." Wolf gestured at his prosthetic fingers.

Fox really didn't want to talk to Wolf. He remembered Peppy's warnings, and was worried about damaging the truce.

"Thanks for reminding me." Fox glared. "How's, uh... life?"

Wolf scoffed. "Heh, what do you think? Anyways, I don't know if you already heard, but for now, we're on the same side. You can trust that I won't try to kill you in your sleep. Probably."

Fox was taken aback by Wolf's willingness to ignore their vicious rivalry.

"That's... well, that's great. Can you speak for the rest of your crew, though?"

"I don't think they'll try anything."

"Thanks."

Fox was grateful, although he felt awkward talking to Wolf this way. He turned to his right to see Panther press himself up against Krystal. The vixen pushed him away. Fox was crushed to see that it wasn't immediate. It was brief, just a second, but he knew what he saw. Fox quietly growled deep in his throat.

"Get lost, you jackass." Krystal bared her teeth. Panther smiled smugly and walked away. Wolf shook his head and did the same.

This was all too much for the vulpine.

"So, uh... what's there to do around here?" Fox managed a half-smile.

"Nothing fun, if that's what you mean. Why don't you go to the shelters? I'm sure there's quite a few who would want to meet the GREAT Fox McCloud!

She winked, melting his heart.

"I figure I should thank whoever it was that saved me. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Yes, the rest of us have been there. I could come if you want."

"Okay!" Fox realized he had said this rather loudly. He knew he should be depressed considering the situation Corneria was in, but he found himself excited.

The two of them walked out of the hangar. Krystal remained mostly silent, so Fox idly wondered what his saviour looked like. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the despondent shelters. The sun was setting and there weren't many outside. Despite this, there was still quite a bit of cheering as they passed by. He acknowledged the survivors with a nod.

Soon they stood at the door of the shelter. Fox knocked twice. A burly-looking canine opened nearly immediately, grinning as he saw Fox.

"Come on in! I'd ask if you wanted a drink, but we just have water!" The muscular dog spoke with a boisterous, jovial voice. He ushered in Fox and Krystal and they sat down on one of the two sets of bunk beds in every shelter. Two children played with toys on the ground, and a female sat beside the canine on the other bunk bed.

I'm Jim, this is my wife, Alison. And these are my two kids, Nigel and Anna.  
>I know who you are, of course.<p>

Fox made a mental note, determined to remember all the names. He didn't know where to go next with the conversation, so he was glad to find that Jim dove right in.

"Pretty crazy stuff lately, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not great. That's for sure."

"Any word on how the other planets are faring? We're counting on you to protect them, you know." Jim smiled, but he wasn't kidding.

It puzzled Fox that he would ask that. Then it hit him. The public had no idea that only Corneria remained. It couldn't be long before they figured it out, though, survivors from all planets were in the same camp. A knot formed in his gut as he realized he had to avoid any slips of the tongue. Krystal shot him a worried glance, and he subtly nodded.

"I, ah- I'm afraid I don't know much more than you do." Steering the conversation, he continued. "So! You saved my life. I don't know how I can make it up to you."

Jim beamed, and his wife smiled lovingly at him.  
>"Hey, I couldn't just leave Fox McCloud to die. But, in any case, you can make it up to me by stopping these attackers.<p>

"I'll do my best."

Not long after, Fox and Krystal said their goodbyes and exited the cramped shelter. It was nearly dark.

"Fox, how long has it been since you ate anything? You see that building there? Go get some food before you pass out. I'll wait here, I had an argument with the soldier in there earlier. I never understood why they always put the guys with an attitude in charge of talking to the public."

"Uh, okay. Now that you mention, I'm starving."

Fox entered the small building. Only a few people sat inside. He strode up to the counter, where a soldier stood.

"A little late for a day's food, don't you think? You'd better not be trying to sneak seconds, that's damned inconsiderate." The soldier looked tired. "Citizen card, please."

Fox rummaged in his pocket for his ID card. No luck. It must have been at his apartment (which, as he earlier learned, had been destroyed in the bombing). The soldier eyed him critically.

"Oh, goshdarn, eh? Oh well, these things happen! I'll just get you some food, no problem! The soldier's voice was layered thick with sarcasm. Fox scowled.

"Just check the records. You have pictures along with the names, right?"

"Well, I would, but that sounds like work." The soldier smiled smugly, enjoying his position.

Fox had enough.

"Listen, you worthless grunt. I nearly died defending Macbeth, it cost me my hand. My ID card was destroyed along with my apartment. The Lylat system hangs in the balance! And here you are, denying me food, to build your pathetic self-esteem. Now do your fucking job.

Fox leaned forward, staring at the soldier. He took a step back.

"Uh... Name, please?"

"Fox McCloud."

The soldier blanched. With a jumbled reply of apologies and praise, he quickly provided a foil bag filled with rations for a day.

"Thanks a bunch." Fox winked and stepped outside the building.

"You won't believe what just hap..."

Krystal was nowhere to be found. Fox waited a minute.

"Damn, she left without me."

Fox looked for the base. The quickest way back was through some rubble. There was a path through it, so Fox followed it. Suddenly, he heard a muffled scream.

"Krystal!"

He dropped his food and drew his concealed blaster. The vulpine sprinted down the path, ready to fight. He reached a clearing, where a large building's walls had been left partially standing. Inside he found Krystal. And Panther. He had her up against the inside wall of the building, his hand over her mouth.

His voice shaking with rage, he yelled "Panther, get your hands off her before I blow a hole in your skull!

The cat froze with surprise, but quickly regained his composure. He knocked Krystal down and turned to face Fox. The vixen seemed only semi-conscious.

"This has nothing to do with you, McCloud."

"This has EVERYTHING to do with me! She's part of my team! How dare you try to violate her like this! Put your hands up."

Panther didn't budge. A moment passed before Fox continued, driven by fury.

"What the hell were you thinking? How were you going to get away with this?"

Again Panther remained silent. In a lightning flash, he pulled out a blaster and fired. Fox's extensive combat training took over.

The shot grazed his thigh, but he ignored the pain. The vulpine took aim, and shot Panther's gun out of his hands with pinpoint accuracy. The blaster exploded, coating the cat's hands and arms with shrapnel. He dropped to his knees, howling with pain.

Abruptly, Wolf stepped into view.

"What the hell...?"

Fox remained silent, watching as Wolf began to comprehend the situation. Panther remained kneeling, cradling his wounds. The lupine began to speak

"Fox, I can't let you take him in."

Fox growled and took a few steps closer.

"I've got no choice. I can't let this son of a bitch get away clean. I have t-"

Abruptly, Panther snapped to his feet, brandishing a knife. Fox realized, too late, that he had been waiting until he was within reach. Roaring for blood, Panther lashed out at Fox.

"Panther, put it down NOW." Wolf was reaching for his blaster as he spoke. "Have you lost your mind!"

Panther was fast, and bigger than Fox. But he was nowhere near as well trained. After a series of crazed slashes that missed their target, Panther lunged forward with the blade. The vulpine stepped to the side, putting one hand on Panther's wrist and the other on his upper arm. He turned the knife against the cat and drove it into his throat.

Panther fell to the ground, convulsing and gagging. Krystal, now fully conscious, choked back a sob. Wolf winced and looked away.

"Damn, McCloud. That was cold. He had it coming, though. It told him it was a terrible idea, but he wouldn't listen. It was like he was possessed or something. I came here to stop him, I guess I was too late. In any case, I don't wanna be around when the military sees this." Wolf pointed at Panther, who now lay still.

The lupine disappeared into the shadows. Fox ran to Krystal and crouched beside where she sat against the wall.

"Krystal, are y-"

"Why did you kill him?"

"What? He tried to kill me! I was just trying to protect us."

"Don't lie. Wolf doesn't know you well enough to tell, but I do. I know you didn't have to kill him. You could have restrained him easily, but you chose to take his life." Krystal's face was tear-stained, but her expression was blank.

"Krystal! He, he tried to... rape you."

Without saying a word Krystal rose and strode back to the base. As soon as she was out of view, Fox sunk against the wall. Tears leaked from his eyes as he was hit by a wave of hopelessness.

"What else can go wrong..."

POV Krystal

The world was swirling. Garish green and yellow juxtapositioned with black. Enveloping black. He stood there, face concealed by a mask. He spoke.  
>"God? No, but a god. Don't worry, my love. We shall be together soon."<p>

Krystal gasped as she awoke. Another nightmare.

Authors Note:  
>Well, there you go. Took a bit longer than I hoped, but my chapter sizes keep increasing. Which is good, since their very short :) Theres a few sentences I'm not really happy with, or things that could use more detail, but I pretty much sat down and made myself finish this.<p>

Anyways, things are gonna get increasingly crazy now. Poor fox. As always, please review! It's really gratifying to know someones actually following my story! Next chapter 1 week, most likely.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox sat at the Great Fox's Minibar, losing himself in a bottle of whiskey. He didn't normally drink like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. It was a day and a half ago that he had killed Panther. He had barely seen Krystal since. Falco started him out of his stupor by Falco rushing in.

"Fox! There you are. General Pepper is prepared for the conference, it's about to start! Come on!"

It was only when Fox stood that he realized the extent of his inebriety. The room spun, and he almost fell down. Falco righted him, handing the drunken Fox a glass of water at the same time.

"You gotta stop doing this, man. It's ten AM for Christ's sake. What time did you start drinking?"

"...Yesterday..."

"I know times are tough, but we need you. Is this about how Panther was found dead?"

"Yeah, about that..."

Peppy rushed in, with an expression of distaste.

"Fox, Falco, what's taking so long? Let's go, we can't be late for this! ...Fox?"

"I'm fine."

The three of them hurried out of the Great Fox, and into Peppy's old flightbus. In stark contrast to the Great Fox, the flightbus was dated and unreliable. Peppy said it had character. Krystal had already left on her hoverbike, but Slippy was sitting in the benches that lined the back half. All in all the flightbus had room for 16 or more. They took off at a rather slow pace.

Falco shook his head. "Peppy, why've you gotta pilot so damned careful all the time?"

"Better late than dead."

Falco rolled his eyes.

The conference was held in a massive underground room. A semicircle of seating sat facing a stage. To Fox's surprise, there were very few present. Only thirty or so, although there were seats for a few hundred. Those present were almost entirely highly decorated military commanders. Fox felt somewhat self-conscious looking dishevelled and wearing street clothes. He prayed nobody could tell he was tipsy.

Krystal sat alone, silently. More than anything Fox wanted to talk to her and make things right, but she still refused to speak to him. Maybe she was right. He probably could have defused the situation with Panther. But his temper decided for him, as it had many times before. So, for now, he would have to sit somewhere else.

After a few moments, General Pepper slowly limped his way to the front. The old hound dog seemed to have aged ten years since Fox last saw him. Every part of him hung heavily off his bones, and he put most of his weight on his cane. Pepper spoke.

"I'm sorry for the delay. As you could imagine, the past weeks have been hell.  
>I'm afraid I don't have much but bad news, but it is time we try to formulate a plan. But first, here's everything we know. The invaders are originating from somewhere beyond our radars. It is unknown what planet they originated on, the attacks were too swift for any sort of organized research. But that is not what we need to worry about right now.<p>

The fact is, our defences are failing. It's a miracle they have held this long. It was a collaboration of some of the best strategic minds in the Lylat System, powerful enough to crush the Cornerian army, but these foes are unlike anything we have ever faced previously. Soon all that will be left to fight is us. Any sort of head-on battle will undoubtedly result in our destruction, their numbers are far beyond the realm of possible success in combat.

A number of the enemy have been captured and interrogated. The footage I am about to show you is rather disturbing, but necessary. Start the vid.

Behind the old General a holovid jumped to life. It showed a recording from a security camera in an interrogation room. A middle-aged rabbit sat down at a table. Behind him stood a massive gorilla, heavily armed. The camera being used switched to a more overhead view, revealing who he sat facing.

It was a snow-white monkey, dressed in black. It's hands were shackled to the table. Fox realized upon closer inspection that most of what it wore was metal. It's eyes were obscured by a visor connected to a metal plate which covered the entire back of it's head. In place of ears were shining black discs. Blood matted it's fur where the black metal met flesh. It was sickening.

With a tremble in his voice, the rabbit started asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"I am a hunter." The abomination's voice was a raspy monotone.

"What... are you?"

"Metahuman."

This stunned the interrogator, leading to several seconds of silence.

"Who are you hunting?"

The creature did not respond.

"Why are you attacking us!"

"To accomplish my objective."

The rabbit let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me why you are here."

"I am here to accomplish my objective. Protocol initiated."

The metahuman abruptly stood. It strained for a moment, then snapped the chains on it's arms. The soldier raised his weapon, but in the next instant it had disarmed the gorilla. Fox gritted his teeth in horror as the metahuman effortlessly slaughtered the soldier and interrogator.

The room locked down and a voice announced decontamination would commence. Pepper shut off the video before the automated system roasted the enemy alive.

"It has been extremely difficult to capture these "metahumans" alive. The few other interrogations have been equally fruitless. All of them look identical and answer questions in exactly the same way. Nothing has been learned about where they came from or what they're doing.  
>So here we are. They are poised to destroy us, and we may never learn why. Their piloting skill is exceptional, far better than most of our men, and on-foot combat seems to be out of the question. So far our scientists have proven useless. I... I don't see how we can win this one.<p>

The general bowed his head. Fox looked over at his team. They all looked... Broken.  
>He felt as though he should be able to find a way out. To tell his team, and all of Corneria, that together they could win this fight. But there was nothing. No way to survive an attack, and no idea where to launch an offensive. The vulpine looked over at Krystal. She still wore the same blank expression that killed him. It must be her way of coping, with the impending attack, and with Panther...<p>

General Pepper resumed speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on a tangent.  
>We're going to fight to the end, am I right? They don't get to just waltz in and take over Lylat!"<p>

Pepper spoke louder and louder, his conviction increasing.

"We're the goddamn Cornerian Military, and WE DO NOT BACK DOWN!"

The next hour was a heated discussion on the best possible defense that could be set up with the remaining resources. It was largely between the Military commanders and Pepper, with only Fox and Peppy offering a few suggestions. When it was finally done, nobody felt much better. It was impressive what they had accomplished, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly.

The conference ended without much else. Pepper disappeared behind a door and the commanders talked amongst themselves, with thinly veiled annoyance at the appearance of Starfox. Fox didn't mind. They were all boring as hell.

The team silently climbed back into the flightbus, and remained so for several minutes of the return journey. Falco spoke up suddenly.

"Y'know, I know it seems crazy, but I'm confident we'll win."

Fox raised an eyebrow.  
>"I'm afraid I don't share your optimism. Care to enlighten me?"<p>

"Think about everything we've been through already. We've surmounted insurmountable odds time and time again. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy, but this time we have Star Wolf and the Cornerian Military backing us. We can do it. I know we can."

Slippy seemed to instantly decide Falco was correct. Fox wasn't particularly moved but he kept that to himself. Krystal was unresponsive. For the first time somebody besides Fox noticed.

"Hey, Krystal, you alright?"

It was the first time Fox had heard her speak since he killed Panther.

"Yeah, I'm... just tired, I guess."

Aboard the Great Fox, the team did what preperations they could. Slippy was working on the arwings tuning them to absolute perfection. Peppy hid himself away in the computer room, formulating battle plans in case the previously laid out plans had to be altered. Falco passed Fox in the hallway.

"Hey, Falco, where you headed?"

Falco grinned.  
>"I met a girl a few days back. Let's just say my idea of preperation is radically different than yours." With a wink, he exited the Great Fox.<p>

Fox couldn't help but laugh. It was just like Falco, if his time here was running short, then he would get the most out of what was left. After a moment, his thoughts turned to Krystal. Something was very wrong. Whether or not she had feelings for Panther, the attempt at rape and Panther's subsequent death wouldn't do this to her. It couldn't have gone very far, considering she was still almost fully clothed by the time he arrived.

Fox decided he had to talk to her. Who knows what would happen, but he had to try. If not for the sake of her well-being, then for the battle ahead. She needed to be ready to fight. He knocked on her door.

"...What?"

"Um, it's me, Fox."

Fox patiently waited for a response, but none was forthcoming.

"Krystal, please. I need to talk to you."

After more silence, the door finally swung open.

Krystal was wearing trackpants and a bra, although she immediately slid a black t-shirt on. Despite his preoccupied mind and focused resolve, Fox felt like he was going to lose it, just from that glimpse. Quickly he pushed his juvenile fantasies out of his head.

"Krystal... I hav-

"I know why you're here."

Taken aback, Fox continued.  
>"Well, can we... talk, then?"<p>

Krystal sighed shakily, as if she'd been crying. Fox cursed himself yet again for barely controlling the urge to hold her close.

"I guess so. Yeah."

Krystal sat down on her bed, and Fox sat beside her.

"Great. Okay, Krystal, maybe I'm wrong, but I get the feeling I don't have the full story. Am I right?"

"Yeah, ...you are. But first, listen: I'm really sorry for how I treated you. You did your best, and it was a hell of a lot better than anybody else or myself could have done. I'm really grateful that you saved me."

Krystal hugged Fox, who eagerly hugged her back. But, for once, Fox didn't feel like he was on the verge of pulling a psycho-Panther himself. He just wanted her to be happy.

"When I yelled at you, I was really just misdirecting my feelings. Because something strange is going on, and it's really starting to scare me. Ever since the attacks, I've been having these dreams. They're all very abstract, but there's always an entity. I've never felt anything like it before, but it's terrifying. It feels as though it could kill me.  
>I dismissed as simple nightmares, but... now I think they're important. When Panther attacked me, I panicked and lost control of my mind-reading. When I touched his mind I felt his consciousness, and something else. Something behind it.<br>And it felt exactly like my dreams."

Krystal was buried in Fox's arms, tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

"Whatever it is, I think it had control of Panther."

The information sank into Fox's brain. He knew that Krystal's dreams were often meaningful. It made sense that there was somebody powerful behind this, but Krystal described them like a-

"Yes, Fox. Like a god."

Author's note: As you might have guessed, the next chapter will be action :D Every time I finish a chapter all I can do is sit back and look at the flaws, I'm considering rewriting the whole thing once I'm done. But that won't be for a long time. Anyways, I didn't get one review last chapter! If you're reading this, please leave a review, because I honestly don't know if anybody is following my story :/


	5. Chapter 5

It was time. The defense system was breached. Any second, an innumerable amount of deadly spacecraft would rain fire upon Corneria. Fox rolled his shoulders, preparing for the fight of his life. His mind reflected on the past few hours.

Earlier...

Peppy had called a meeting in the conference room. Fox had only just wolen up, and he had barely slept last night, between the impending attack and Krystal's dreams.

"I've got some very worrying news, team. It was believed we still had some time, but the attackers are approaching Corneria at an unprecedented rate. The defense system is nearly destroyed. We will be attacked today, in a matter of hours."

The reality of the situation hit them hard. This was going to be the end. There would be no victory, only a final act of resistance before death. It felt like a punch to the gut.

"So whatever happens here, ah..."

Peppy's voice caught, and he paused to clear his throat.

"Whatever happens, It's been an honour. Now, ah, we need to prepare. Fox, you don't have an arwing."

"Damnit, I forgot about that."

Slippy immediately spoke up.  
>"You can use mine, Fox! I know you'll put it to better use than I could, and Peppy could use my help with the Great Fox, anyways. It's weapons are quite a bit more substantial than they used to be." He looked rather relieved.<p>

"Thanks, Slippy. Okay, so now what?"

"Alright, Fox, Falco, Krystal, you three go find your arwings on launch pad 4. Slippy, please prep the cannons."

The team went to do their respective jobs, but Fox stayed behind.

"Peppy. How many ships do we have?"

The old hare turned to face Fox with a grave look on his face.

"Fox..."

"How many, Peppy?"

"Eight capital ships, and roughly 300 fighters."

"What are the estimates on the enemy?"

"Five to seven thousand, of various size."

Fox practically dropped to his knees.  
>"It's so hopeless, Peppy... what we will do? I feel so useless. Every time Lylat needed us I had a plan, but this time I have nothing. I failed them, Peppy."<p>

Peppy put a hand on the vulpine's shoulder.

"Fox... it's never hopeless. But, if this is it, if this is how it ends, understand that we couldn't possibly have a better hero than you. But you remember what your father told you, don't you?

Never give up. Trust your instincts."

Fox soon left to catch up with Falco and Krystal.

The launch pad was essentially a massive block of concrete. The three arwings were parked on the far end along with a small number of fighters, and Star Wolf's wolfens. Falco and Krystal sat on a couple of crates, with Star Wolf nearby. Fox acknowledged them all with a nod.

A few minutes passed, largely quiet. Wolf broke the silence.

"You guys want to, uh... come over here?"

Fox really didn't, but he did want Star Wolf on his side. The three of them sat down near Star Wolf.

Wolf continued.  
>"So, this is it, then? There won't be any come back from this?"<p>

"Most likely." Fox grinned. After days of fear and worry, he felt strangely giddy. Soon they would die fighting, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Well, fuck." Wolf chuckled.

Somehow, here, at the end of the world, the rivals got along. Even with Pigma, whom Fox normally detested. Wolf and Falco told exaggerated tales of their gang days, attempting to one-up each other. Soon Krystal sat beside Fox, her fingers intertwined with his. This alone made the day worth living. Unfortunately, the happiness was short-lived.

After a lull in the conversation, Pigma spoke up.

"So I guess our main goal here is really to go out with a bang, huh? Heh, although, from past experience, Fox is more likely to go out screaming."

Fox growled, and rose to his feet.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<p>

Pigma drew himself up, then replied, his eyes filled with malice.  
>"Daddy sure did..."<p>

"Say another word, and I will kill where you stand."

Leon stood up as well, quickly filled with rage.  
>"Yeah, just like you killed Panther, right!"<p>

Wolf snarled.  
>"Pigma, Leon, shut your mouths NOW."<p>

Fox was inches away from blasting Pigma to hell. In disgust, he turned away. Krystal put an arm on his back.

"Fox..."

The vulpine coldly stepped away, and strode off. He had no real goal, but he sure as hell wasn't staying here.

Fox wandered through the wreckage of Corneria. It was all crushed buildings and blackened earth. He sat in a clearing, where somehow a tree stood entirely untouched. Maybe before all this it would have struck Fox as an act of defiance, but now it just seemed pathetic. The tree would die, no matter what. The vulpine sat against it and indulged in negative thinking. After only a few minutes, his thoughts were interrupted by somebody approaching.

"Fox! There you are."

"...Krystal?"

"Yeah."

Krystal sat beside Fox and resumed speaking.  
>"What are you doing out here?"<p>

"I don't know. I had to get out of there or I would have lost control. For years I've wrestled with the urge to slaughter Pigma the way he did my father."

"Oh, Fox, that's terrible. But you've got to keep fighting it. We've got to be the heroes, the good guys."

"Heroes aren't supposed to want to torture and kill people. And heroes are supposed to win. That was my last chance at a happy moment, and it's gone. Very soon, we're all going to die and now That's the only thing left for me."

"Death may be approaching, but if it is, we will have a good death, defending Lylat. Fox, you are the strongest person I've ever met. But you can't hate yourself for not being perfect. Imperfection is what makes us who we are.  
>And, don't worry. That wasn't your last chance at a happy moment."<p>

Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox and kissed him on the lips.

That was it. That was the moment Fox had dreamed about for ages since meeting Krystal. It was instantly seared into his memories.  
>All his worries left his mind. Bliss.<p>

Meanwhile...

Leon scowled. That goddamn McCloud. Wolf disappeared inside his Wolfen, but Leon didn't want to spend the last of his time sitting around. He walked over to where Pigma was sitting at a table.

"Pigma, what are you-"

Without turning around, he replied.  
>"It's time we killed that son-of-a-bitch."<p>

"Well, most likely he'll be dead soon."

"No, he won't. He's done this a thousand times. He's going to fight them off."

"I mean, I sure don't like the guy, but if he can stop the attackers..."

Pigma looked determined, an expression he rarely wore.  
>"Come on, it's time he got what he deserves."<p>

"Well, I do like killing. Alright, if we survive, Fox will die. But it seems risky, don't you think?

"I've got it all worked out. And guess what? We can take care of his little bird friend while we're at it."

"Well, that does sound intriguing."

Author's note:

Bit of a short chapter. Whatre you gonna do?  
>Okay, sorry for tricking you into thinking the fight was this chapter. On my outline I didnt realize what a massive chapter this would be, so its now 3 chapters. I released this one earlier than usual, so just consider it a preview. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by Friday, because I go camping for a few days after that. We'll see.<p>

Also, just so you know, I've essentially retconned Fox's cyberhand for 2 reasons. Partially just because I dont feel like bringing it up when i write, but theres also something story related. So yeah, his hand is intact now XD Sorry if this bugs anyone.

Oh, and thanks to Criticalkill for writing an inspiring review! I was considering not finishing this, but as long as I know someone is reading it, I love writing it. So thank you ^-^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Krystal broke away from the kiss, far too soon for Fox.

"Krystal... I can't believe it. I've alwa-"

A klaxon blared, drowning out the shellshocked vulpine's words. It was soon followed by a voice.

"Attack is imminent. All soldiers prepare for combat. Civilians enter your shelters and await further instructions."

Fox had never been so disappointed in his life. However, he also felt that if there was ever a time he would be able to defeat an army, it was now.

Krystal scrunched up her face.  
>"We...we better go. Come on."<p>

Regretfully Fox forced himself to get up and run back to the main path. Krystal kept pace with him.

Upon arriving at the path he was greeted by the sight of a mass of soldiers rushing to their stations. Together the two of them made their way through the crowd.

As they passed the other launch pads, Fox spotted someone he didn't expect to see.

"Jim?"

The massive canine was climbing into a spacecraft that clearly was not military. He turned and gave Fox a halfhearted smile from the cockpit.

"Can't just sit around and watch it happen, y'know? I've gotta protect my family any way I can. Take care of yourself, Fox."

Jim closed the hatch before Fox could respond.

Krystal touched him on the arm, and commented.  
>"Poor guy. He doesn't stand a chance in that ancient craft."<p>

It occurred to Fox that none of them really stood a chance, but he refrained from saying it. Instead he replied,  
>"Hey, you never know. Okay, they're about to take off, we better hurry!"<p>

It was all happening so fast. Fox's life had changed so much in the past few days, but there was so little time to think.

The vulpine paused when they reached Krystal's arwing.

"Fox..."

Her expression had rapidly changed to one of sorrow.

"No, Krystal, we can do this."

It seemed to him like such an outrageous lie, but she said nothing.

Fox smiled.  
>"See you soon, okay?"<p>

He turned and climbed the ladder on the side of Slippy's arwing. Inside he found that somebody had placed his com helmet on the seat. He put it on and it crackled to life.

"Everybody here?"

Responses from all members of the team were heard.

Fox let out a shaky sigh.  
>He prepped the arwing for take-off, then allowed his mind to wander.<br>He hoped he got another chance to speak with Krystal. But he knew it was not to be. Destruction lay moments away, the end of Lylat. But they would go out fighting. These cold metal sons-of-bitches would get a taste of hell first. He grit his teeth and waited.

There it was. The signal. He checked the radar, and sure enough, it was filled with hostiles. General Pepper's face appeared on a monitor.

"All aircraft launch!"

The roar of a thousand engines filled Fox's ears. He let his thinking transition into the hard logic and reflexes of a combat veteran. Time to go.

His arwing breached the atmosphere. Blackness blotted out his vision. They were everywhere. The first volley sent dozens of enemies hurtling into space, pulled through their breached hulls by the vacuum. But many were lost on Lylat's side as well. Fox switched his com to receive from only his team, Star Wolf, or Pepper as the cries of agony drowned out all else.

With lethal precision Fox punched holes in the spacecraft, often directly hitting the pilots. His thoughts organized themselves into purely combat-driven processes. He had once been tested as a child for military aptitude, and was conscripted into a controversial military program for gifted children. Fortunately, after a lot of effort, he managed to leave. His mind a unique way of processing information, in the way an autistic person may be a savant. This, coupled with extremely active adrenaline glands meant he processed so quickly time seemed to slow to a crawl.

A spray of lasers raked the side of his arwing. He wasn't perfect. With a snarl he blew a crater in the chest of the metahuman who had landed a hit. It was damn satisfying.

Peppy spoke over the com channel.  
>"How we doing, folks?"<p>

"Not great, actually."  
>You could tell Falco wasn't too pleased to say it.<p>

"Just a few scratches."  
>Krystal was okay, Fox breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"I'm alright. Peppy, how's the fight going? 'Cause from what I can te-"

A massive blast rocked Fox's ship from his blind spot.

"Oops, sorry." Pigma chuckled.

"PIGMA, YOU MOTHERF-"

Peppy interrupted the outraged vulpine.  
>"Fox! Just focus on staying alive!"<p>

He was right. Fox had nearly taken multiple other hits in the time the conversation took.

Fox looped upwards to view the battle. They were massively outnumbered, bug something was not right. There were far less than Peppy had predicted. Fox estimated that there were eight hundred ships against them.

"Guys... I think we can win this."

It was at that moment that the Great Fox burst into a fiery explosion.

Before Fox could react, Peppy's voice was heard.

"Don't worry about us, we're in the escape pod. Just keep fighting."

Fox set his jaw. The numbers were very worrying, but for the first time, he felt like they could pull through.

Wolf snarled into the com.  
>"Get these goddamn bombers!"<p>

The vulpine noticed the heavy spacecraft ready to pour missiles into Corneria. They had been above the fray, not easily visible.

"Everybody focus on the bombers! They're about to fire!"

Thirty or more were poised to destroy Cornerian's remaining inhabitants. Only moments remained until the missiles dropped through the atmosphere.

The six mercenaries desperately rushed the fleet. Fox took out half of them himself. But they were too late. Fox watched in horror as dozens of missiles fell from the one remaining bomber and plowed towards Corneria. In a fit of rage the vulpine deliberately shot through the metahuman's life support unit, leaving him to suffocate with nothing left to fire.

"Kill them all."

Galvanized by fury, the legendary pilot decimated a large portion of the army, aided by his companions and Star Wolf.  
>It occurred to him that there was barely anybody left but them. He circled around and prepared to charge through the centre of the remaining force, scattering them.<p>

It was risky. He soared past the enemy fire and blasted a tunnel through the attackers. Fox nearly crashed more than once, but it had the intended effect.

Separated, the attackers lost much of their strength. None of them stood a chance in a one-on-one fight against any of the mercenaries. Falco cheered.

"Yeaaah! We've got them running scared now!"

Fox allowed himself a smile despite the heavy losses. The fact that they had managed to survive at all was incredible. But why where there so few?

Krystal spoke up.  
>"But... what about the civilians? I don't- AUGH!"<p>

Fox whipped his head around to see Krystal's arwing shudder from enemy fire. It slowed to a stop, then plummeted down to the planet's surface. Krystal's voice grew less and less coherent.

"I, I can't... Help me! I don't understa- Why can't I MOVE?"

She fell silent as her arwing passed through the clouds, out of view. Soon after, her com broadcast the sound of the arwing exploding on impact.

Fox felt his heart enter a cold, dark place. This was the spot where emotion was replaced by will. This was the spot where he would blow a fucking hole in the heads of those responsible.

He watched himself from a distance as he obliterated the remaining enemy. He heard voices coming through the com but they made no sense.

Somebody was behind these attacks, and they were going to suffer agonizing death at the hands of Fox McCloud for what they had done.

He continued to feel as though he was watching himself in third person. He landed his arwing, amid chaos. A portion of the shelters were nothing but smouldering wreckage. Aimlessly he approached them. There he found Jim, on his hands and knees and facing away.

It hit Fox that this was where Jim's shelter had stood. This realization shook him out of his trance. Without a word he stood beside the sobbing canine. Jim saw his shadow, and spoke without turning.

"They're dead, Fox... they're all dead. I tried to protect them, but it wasn't good enough."

"All we can do now is avenge those we've lost."

It was a harsh thing to say, and Fox knew it, but he left him at that.

The vulpine had nowhere to go. The Great Fox was gone, and the remaining members of Starfox were nowhere to be found. But his mind was on Krystal. It had happened so quickly. He should have saved her. But now she's dead.

An image of her burning inside her arwing entered his head and he shut his eyes in pain. He struggled to wrap his mind around her death, but it was impossible. She had been his driving force ever since she joined Star Fox.

He had to find her arwing. Desperately, he raced through the camp, oblivious to the mixture of grief and celebration around him. Fox nearly knocked Peppy to the ground.

"Fox! There you are."

"Get out of my way."

"No. Listen to me, Fox. Krystal isn't dead. She's in a coma, but she's alive."

"What? How?"

"Her arwing didn't fall because it was damaged. It fell because she stopped piloting. The computer auto-ejected her before impact. I believe that whatever happened to her occurred before crashing. Her coma came first."

This information stunned Fox. His mind reeled, trying to find an answer, finally it succeeded.

"Peppy, I think I know who did this. Krystal's been having dreams of some sort of g-"

"There's no time, Fox! We need to get your arwing repaired for combat! General Pepper is about to order the remaining soldiers back into battle. What you fought was just a fraction of the main force."

Fox was dumbfounded. Just that battle had nearly destroyed Corneria. It would be a pathetic final act of resistance. Nonetheless he knew he had to fight again.

Soon after, the four conscious team members were in the repair bay of the base. The arwings had been transported previously. They were in bad shape. Krystal's arwing was nothing but twisted metal, and Falco's was inches away from exploding. With Fox's arwing gone it only left Slippy's, and even that one needed some serious repairs.

Peppy smacked his forehead.

"I told them to bring it. Fox, Falco, I need you guys to go to the engineering room and carry back a wing stabilizer. It's pretty heavy."

Fox was feeling lost.  
>"Why are we even doing this, Peppy? There's, like, ten of us! Why are we going to fight again? I just want to see Krystal."<p>

"You'll do as I say, McCloud."

This was an extremely unusual thing for Peppy to say. Fox saw nothing of the kind father-figure that Peppy always was to him. Now he looked ready to attack.

Falco interrupted the silence.  
>"Yeah, sure, Peppy. Come on, Fox."<p>

He grabbed Fox by the arm and practically dragged him out the door.

The two of them walked down a side path to the engineering room. No soldiers were in sight. Fox guessed that they were all still celebrating at the shelters, and were unaware of what was to come.

"That was weird, huh Fox?"

Falco's voice was much to cheerful for the situation. Fox sadly realized that once again his friend was trying to cheer him up. Somehow it almost made him feel worse.

"Yeah. I don't know why we're going to fight. Don't they see that all there is to do now is say goodbye?"

"I agree. Listen, we'll talk to Peppy again when we get back, alright? You really should go see Krystal. I know you love her."

Fox suddenly stopped.  
>"Oh... shit. I think I just figured something out. This is going to be hard to explain. But, I think everything that's happened is connected. When Krystal-"<p>

The bomb exploded.

Author's Note:  
>Ugh. Sorry this took so long. I tried to upload on Saturday but it refused to! I'm hoping it will work now :(<p>

Anyways, I'm honestly not too happy with this chapter. Felt like all the tone and pacing was wrong. But let me know what you thought and especially how I could improve! Thanks.

Next one probably on Saturday. Maybe :P


End file.
